


Surety

by carmenamatorium



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenamatorium/pseuds/carmenamatorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sneaks into Phil's room after a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/gifts).



When he climbs in through the open window Phil is sprawled on the bed fully dressed but with his shirt unbuttoned. 

"Hey," he grins at the sight. 

"Did the watch see you climbing over the wall?"

He stops halfway through removing his boots and looks down at his lover. 

"Super sneaky soldier spy, learned from the best." He nudges at Phil's knee where it hangs off the edge of the mattress. "Probably not."

Phil gazes up at him from his prone position and Clint thinks that he looks so at home in this classy room with its pale walls and expensive furniture, in this big house. More so than in Clint's apartment with its minimal furniture and chaotic decor left over from a previous occupant. 

"You scaled the wall to reach me?" Phil rolls on to his side, props himself up on one elbow to watch him as he takes his socks off. He accepts now that Phil likes to watch him; he's almost stopped feeling as if he might just get caught out doing something wrong under all that scrutiny. 

"Had to be on the top floor, didn't you?"

It's still dark outside but only just; he can still hear the music and laughter from the party that isn't winding down at all 

"I didn't think the height would be any kind of challenge." Phil flops backward but he doesn't take his eyes off him, his gaze soft, face relaxed, happy.

"Were you just lying here waiting for me?"

Phil kind of giggles, hums a little. "Like a princess in the tower, waiting for a knight to come to the rescue. And you did."

He drops onto the bed next to him and Phil immediately slides his hands under his T-shirt. 

"You're drunk," Clint tells him because he's never been able to say that before. 

"Missed you," his lover says and tries to tug him down for a kiss. 

Clint resists the pull, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of this man with his shirt half off, loose limbed, smiling, eyes a little unfocused. 

"Kiss me," Phil demands, slurring only slightly, disentangling one hand with difficulty to reach up and touch Clint's cheek. He turns his head to press a kiss to the warm palm. 

"Good party?" 

"Better if you'd been here."

Clint snorts gently. "Not really my style, bit fancy." He bites lightly on Phil's thumb which is brushing his lower lip. He doesn't tell him he spent a while watching him from the shadows, admiring him, how different he was here with family, with his friends, easy, talking, listening, dancing even. 

"You could have ravished me in the garden." Phil's pupils are huge in the first dim light of dawn, nearly obscuring the blue. 

"You might be too drunk to be ... ravished." He tastes the word, sees himself spreading Phil open on the pale sheets, taking him apart. The thought has him hard in a moment. 

He pushes Phil down into the soft sheets, strokes his side, scraping a little with his nails and Phil gives a low moan. 

"You want to be ravished?" he asks, kissing the soft hair that arrows into the waistband of the dark trousers. 

He thinks Phil is trying to say 'yes' but it turns into a hiss when he mouths at his erection through the fabric. 

"Want me to open you up and take you slowly?" he asks, flicking open the button and sliding the zipper down, inhaling the musky scent. 

He can see Phil's fingers clenching in the sheets, knuckles white, enjoys the tense muscles of his legs as he strips him. 

He's still fully clothed and the sight of Phil, hungry-eyed, naked except for his dress shirt literally makes his mouth water. 

"Slow...." His lover's smile is soft. "Been waiting all night for you, Clint."

He does as Phil has asked, takes him apart with touches and kisses that make him beg for more and each time he does Clint teases more, moves his hands and his mouth away from the places Phil likes best to be touched, drawing it out

Eventually though, when he thinks he will go mad from the waiting too, he kneels between Phil's open thighs, gazing down at him, at the quick rise and fall of his chest, the sweat a light sheen on the pale skin. Phil is watching him right back and there is a strange tightness in his chest at the way that open gaze makes him feel. 

"Want me inside you?" he asks to disguise the sensation and grins at Phil's moan. 

He lifts Phil's leg to his right shoulder, nudges the other leg further out, spreading him completely open. He keeps his caresses light and teasing, circling the puckered hole with his thumb, knowing Phil loves this, knowing he will demand more, faster, just please Clint, please, but that he won't even try to move to speed it up, so much damn self control. He likes trying to make him lose it. 

He makes him wait, one lubricated finger, a second, a third. Phil's spine arcs off the bed as he threatens, begs, orders more and Clint presses kisses to the inside of his knee, bites the soft skin of his inner thigh just above and says "soon."

When he is finally, finally fully inside him he pauses to just look and Phil scrapes his nails hard along his thigh in silent demand. 

"God you're ...." The words well up inside him and he holds them in. "Ravished enough for you?"

Phil shifts himself, wraps his right leg round Clint's waist, seeking more. 

"Almost," he pants. "Please Clint. Please. I ..." 

The early sunlight paints them both in muted colours and he doesn't want to move, tries to imprint this moment on his memory. 

He slides his hand to Phil's ankle, allows his leg down, so that he is encircled by him, held tight in the grip as the other man locks his ankles together across his back and uses the opportunity to push himself further onto Clint's cock. 

"Now, Clint, love, now," Phil says, low, clear, not slurred or drunk. He doesn't attempt to touch himself though his cock is weeping. 

He needs more of him, needs to kiss him now, and it takes only a moment to curve over him, slide his hands under the broad shoulders and lift him up into his lap so he can kiss him, so he is balls deep inside his lover, so he can suck the hiss of pleasure from Phil's mouth as his cock is pressed between them, damp against his belly. 

Phil's arms go round his neck and he turns his head to press an open mouthed kiss to Clint's neck, using teeth, tongue. 

The weight and solidity of him pins Clint to the bed and he loves it. 

Phil uses the strength of his legs to raise himself up and slide down Clint's cock so slowly, the way he likes best to be ... not fucked. Made love to. It's what they are doing, what he has been doing to him for the past hour. They're not words that he speaks easily, and he's never said them to this man who is watching him now, gasping for air. 

"I love you," Clint says and Phil's eyes widen but not so much as his smile as he slides down to the root of Clint's cock. Phil's legs tighten around him, so do his arms and they both hold still for a long moment. 

Phil's fingers grip tight in his hair and he's looking down into Clint's eyes as he surrounds him, holding him inside, pulsing against him. He licks at Clint's mouth, grazes his lips with his teeth, burying Clint deeper and deeper within him with small circles of his hips. 

He can feel the start of his orgasm shivering through him, grips Phil's hips to press him down and towards him. He hopes the pressure on Phil's cock, trapped between them is enough because he can't let go, doesn't want to be further away. He needs to be this close, closer, closer. Phil eyes are open, he's rocking against him, tight, so hot, encompassing all of him. He should feel overwhelmed by the intensity but he isn't, wants it not to stop. 

"Phil," he manages. "Phil, love you, love, love ...." He can't stop saying it now. 

"I know, " Phil says and he is so sure and certain, so slick and hard against him, so close to him. 

"I'm, I'm... gonna ...."

"Yes Clint," Phil says and makes himself so tight that there's no air left. Clint feels the tremble in the thighs wrapped around his hips that signify Phil's approaching orgasm and then he can let go, let the sensations flood him, the bright lightning in his spine, the heat striping his belly as Phil's cock pulses between them, on and on. 

His back bows, Phil's fingers in his hair holding him taut and the world goes white for a long moment. 

Phil's mouth is gentle on his and he opens his eyes and looks up at him, feeling a little uncertain in the face of his revelations. 

"I love you, Clint." Phil's voice is gravelly; it always is when Clint has made him beg. 

He can only nod as he runs his hand up Phil's spine beneath the sweat-soaked damp of his shirt. He presses his face into the curve of muscle beneath his collarbone and his whole body shudders with a final thrill from his orgasm. 

"Love you," he says again to make sure he can. 

Phil drifts hot fingers down his spine and kisses his shoulder. 

Eventually, slowly, they disentangle themselves just enough to lie down face to face, sticky still, smiling still. Phil's hand is on his waist, one leg thrown over Clint's. 

"Confession of love in the middle of ... making love," he tests the words out, doesn't use them often either, "not believable?" He needs to know. 

Phil smiles, the one he never sees when they're at work. "I believe you Clint."

He kisses him, open mouthed, tasting him with slow licks. 

The sound of cars starting outside drifts in through the open windows, voices calling, the start of the day, end of the night. 

"Thoroughly ravished," Phil says. 

"Sure, princess? " he teases and Phil bites his shoulder hard. 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful, beautiful Much Ado About Nothing. Really, do go and see it if you can.  
> Beta'd by elfin.


End file.
